Talk:UNC: Major Kyle
If you are in the beginning or middle of the game, as I was (level 22), it's better to simply kill anyone. I talked peacefully to enter the underground complex, then convince Kyle that I was under a banner of peace until the last dialog, when you convince him that his actions were dangering the followers (or choose the first option, to help him). Then I choose the option that he was not listening to me, kill him and his followers (in the underground complex and the building). I gain a lot of XP points this way and some renegade points (or paragon, if you choose), the biotics are fairly weak and poses no threat. I was in hardcore mode, even advance one level in the middle of the fight and gained enough points to almost advance another level, wich will happen when you explore the rest of the world for minerals and debris. You're are a butcher, after all. ;) Brfritos 13:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Is this assignment bugged or something? I completed the assignment, spared the Major, no-one was hurt; yadda-yadda-yadda. I go back for experience. But when I enter the second complex my partner reiterates the same dialogue from before and I'm prompted to return to Normandy. Again. Major Kyle is still there too! And when I talked to him the same instance occurred again! Is this just a loop that was left in by accident or should I be worried here? (the nature of the article seems to dictate otherwise but still...) 02:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean, "you go back"? Do you leave the planet and return, or you go back inside the facility immediately after finishing? - I don't know what happens if you leave the planet and come back later, but if you go back in the facility immediately after finishing the assignment, as I recall, Major Kyle will still be standing there, etc., as you described. I think it can be partly explained by the fact that Kyle says he'll leave "in an hour", but... :Anyway, if you think this assignment is a little weird for the reasons you gave, compare the UNC: Hostage assignment. At least as I recall, I finished that (saving the Chairman) and much later came back, boarded the ship again, and nevertheless there was the Chairman and his captors, still hanging out, waiting to be picked up by the Alliance. AnotherRho 02:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I also wonder if it's bugged, but for different reasons. It seems to me that you should get some sort of experience reward other than Paragon points for solving the standoff peacefully, but I checked before and after (and by "after" I mean after I got the mission complete notification from Alliance HQ), and 0 XP difference. No benefit in being a paragon for 8 lousy points if there's no experience associated with it... --Snicker 00:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) After a Peaceful Resolution I noticed in my playthrough that after peacefully resolving Major Kyle, then attacking the cultists in there, 1) He continues with his normal dialogue, as if nothing happened. 2) I did notice that in the second building, I was able to harm one of the cultists by shooting an explosive container when one was nearby. They became semi-hostile. None of them shot at me. All of them took cover relative to the container that caused the damage. They all had their heads turned towards where the explosive container was. I could see their health as if they were hostile. Whenever I threw a grenade they all yelled "Incoming" as if I was their enemy. But still no damage taken from my grenades. I couldn't shoot directly at them, and none of them shot or used their powers at anything. After a few seconds, all but the one that was initially damaged returned to normal. A neat glitch in itself, I guess. --Geotexan 04:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Dialogue options I couldn't choose "Surrender or they all die!" (requires Intimidate skill 8), although I have Intimidate skill 9. Jonathandlm 13:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *Same here. When I opted to fight my way through, I couldn't use Intimidation although I had it at level 9 too. When I walked in peacefully, I could. However, with an Intimidation skill of 10, I could fight my way through and still intimidate him in the end. 22:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Taking Kaidan along I think it's worth noting that, despite Kaidan's frequent complaints about mistreatment as a biotic by the Alliance, he has no unique dialogue for this mission. TheUnknown285 (talk) 22:15, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :No. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Care to elaborate? TheUnknown285 (talk) 17:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::It is irrelevant. If they do not say anything then it isn't worth mentioning. You can't possibly know what the devs were thinking. For all we know, Kaidan disapproves of what is going on there. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:25, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Lancer's abrupt answers aside, Kaidan also lacks unique dialogue during other missions involving mistreatment of biotics, so it's not really worth mentioning his lack of dialogue here. If he did have dialogue it would also be mentioned on his Unique Dialogue page rather than here anyway.Garhdo (talk) 17:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I think you're misunderstanding where I'm coming from. I'm not bringing this up to say it's a plothole. I'm bringing it up because of gameplay implications, or more specifically, the lack of implications when they would be expected. I for one took Kaidan along specifically because I was expecting him to say something that would make the mission different with him than with, say, Tali, perhaps even affecting the outcome (e.g., lending a sympathetic and empathetic voice that helps to talk down Kyle). TheUnknown285 (talk) 17:34, February 13, 2013 (UTC) : I understand completely as I did exactly the same thing. But this article wouldn't be where the dialogue would be noted, and the fact there isn't any extra dialogue is not worth mentioning. Hope this helps.Garhdo (talk) 17:37, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Just because you expected something doesn't mean that someone else did. You cannot enforce what you think should happen into trivia because it is irrelevant. If something isn't there, then it isn't worth mentioning. Just because you see something, does not mean that someone else does. That is subjectivity and that also isn't allowed. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) This kind of aggressive non-answer and fight baiting is EXACTLY why more people don't bother to contribute. I for one would really have liked something quite simple on the quest page along the lines of "Note: Contrary to what you might expect, Kaidan Alenko does NOT have any unique dialog in this mission so feel free to choose whom you like." Frankly I don't see why noting something that is lacking when it shouldn't be would get someone's panties in such a twist. 14:19, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :I see no aggression or "fight baiting." If it's irrelevant, it's irrelevant. This was a perfectly civilized discussion. TheKingLerp (talk) 14:23, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Possible background bug I noticed that Hackett said, "You served with him" at the start of this mission. I was wondering if this was a mix-up, intended only for a Shepard with the Ruthless background (whereas mine was War Hero), or if it was perhaps simply referring to both Kyle and Shepard being Alliance officers. -Sophia (talk) 19:33, April 24, 2014 (UTC)